


Busy

by adamcansuckme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye keeps trying to call the Widow on a date but she's always busy.<br/>Not really a fic, just a bunch of ideas I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Natasha is kicking the ass of multiple guys at the same time. Clint is up on a roof, his arrow pointed to the same guys she’s taking down, just in case she needs a hand. Of course doesn’t, though, so he decides to chat.**

“Hey, Nat. You know that place on 9th that has really good Thai food? What if we went-”

“Not now, Clint.” Snaps a guy’s neck; he falls with a thud. “I’m busy.”

**Nat keeps moving, Clint keeps quiet. Cut scene.**

-

**Natasha is out on her mission, following some guy and Hill is in the van, doing her job on the computers with her feet up on the dash and working the surveillance cameras for Nat. Hill comes up on Nat’s comms:**

_“Hey, Romanov, why am I getting a message from Barton asking to put him through?_

“What?!”

**’Some guy’ just disappeared under her eyes and now she’s pissed.**

_“Yeah, apparently he can’t reach you and wants to know if you’d rather have Chinese.”_

“Ugh. Just tell him I’m busy.”

**Where the hell is ‘some guy’…**

_“Alright. But I’m not your secretary, I hope you and your boyfriend know that…”_

“He’s not my-”

**’Some guy’ just jumped out of corner and took her down. Awesome fight scene follows.**

-

**This goes on just like Natasha bugging Steve to go on date in Cap 2. Then, at the end of the movie, all shit sorted out and villain defeated, Nat gets a text from Clint:**

“You busy now?”

**She smiles. Cut scene.**

-

END OF THE MOVIE

**Both Clint and Natasha are nervous about this, but they won’t let the other know. He even bought her flowers. They’re at a restaurant now - Italian, she chose. - and they’re having a good time, picking wine and trying to decide what to eat. For a moment Nat tries to make conversation by talking about work. Clint shifts in his seat and gently grabs her hand over the table.**

“Nat, can we not talk about work tonight? I know that’s all we do, but would you mind switching it off for a couple of hours?”

**She smiles and says it’s alright and they end up finding other stuff to talk about. So far they’re having a great night. Clint’s thinking about how he’s gonna ask her to a movie next time and Nat’s thinking what took them so long. They’re both looking at the dessert menu and Nat has her back turned to the front door of the restaurant, so Clint is the first one to see it. A man who’s been on S.H.I.E.L.D’s Most Wanted list for years just walked in with an escort. ‘Oh, boy… and we were having such a good time…’ he thinks.**

“Nat?”

“Hm.”

She looks up at him, but he just keeps looking down at the menu.

“Promise me whatever happens tonight, you’re not gonna run off and leave me waiting for the tiramisu.”

Something was up. She could tell. Clint closes the menu and looks up, Nat perches up resists the urge to look over her shoulder.

“Who walked in?”

“Nat, come on, we’re on a d-”

He gives up talking when he notices she’s reaching for her purse. He rolls his eyes as she pulls out a pocket mirror and uses it to see who is it.

“Be right back.”

She gets up and leaves to follow and deal with the other man, and Clin’t left tapping his fingers on the table and nodding.

“Of course you will.” He says mostly to himself. “But right now you’re busy…”

He asks for the check and leaves, nonchalantly walking by her as she’s fighting off a group of henchmen. Clint crosses the street towards a coffee shop and patiently waits for Nat to finish her business.


End file.
